evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Villain's Weakness
It does not matter how notorious a villain can be, as every one of them surely have at least one weakness. Without this weakness, the story would not be nearly as interesting as it is. Exploring each villain’s weakness can be an important endeavor to defeat them. Alongside heroes. villains have been around for generations as obstacles that the good must overcome. Like heroes, villains can also boasts special powers that they can abuse to kill or opressed everyone. Fortunately though, they still have some weakness that would be the key to stop them. The said weakness not always related with what they can do, but that include their loves one like the girl of their dreams, family, friends and most important, being in love with or without thinking what if the heroes found out. Their loved ones can be either their weakness or the key to put them back to the good side. Examples Anime and Manga *'Crocodile': Like those whom gained power from Devil Fruit, he was weak against water and other liquids includes blood. *'Emperor Tathagata Killer': Being a true evil incarnate like Satan that resides within genetically engineered man named Tathataga that slowly corrupted him, the only thing that can destroyed him along with doomsday machine that he controlled was God and all good and faith within humanity no matter what their religions are (foreshadowed from when he tries to erase every single religion from face of Earth). Western Animation *'Sheldon J. Plankton': His weaknesses are flaws on his evil plans and his small size, which made only certain few (namely SpongeBob, Patrick, and Krabs) well aware with what would happened should he succeed. *'Eugene H. Krabs': Krabs' greed with money, and viewing money as often anthropomorphic being sometimes proved to be his worst weakness, as the said greed get best of him as well as potentially drove him to perform appaling acts just as meant to improve his business or satisfy his unhealth obsession. This also worsened his rivalry with Plankton where Plankton even so appaled that be began to questioned how evil he was when comparing himself with Krabs. Movies Live Action Films *'Predators': Though they very difficult to kill, Predators would be more vulnerable should their cloaking system that made them invisible damaged. Also, due to their heat-based vision, they would had difficulty to see creatures that covered their signature heat via mud or incapable to produce heat at all (like Xenomorphs), forced them to rely on various vision modes on their masks. Animated Films *'Prince John': ? *'Hopper': Hopper was extremely afraid of birds, natural predator of insects in general. *'Ripslinger': ? *'Archibald Snatcher': Snatcher's weakness is his obsession with cheese in spite of being lactose intolerant. Television ? Video Games ? Comic Books *'Carnage (Marvel)': Carnage had 3 weakness, which are heat, sonic wave, and his own insanity and bloodlust that can be used against him. Literature *'Captain Hook': he's afraid of the crocodile since the reptile eat one of his hand in the middle of fight against Peter Pan. *'Lord Voldemort': As confirmed in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Voldemort had 2 weakness: **Incapability to understand love and kindness: Since he unable to perceive love, he tend to having himself facing obstacles that very hard to overcome such as those who willingly to sacrifice their lives to protect Harry or their relatives. **His Horcruxes: Because he transferred pieces of his soul that shredded by consequent sins from hi murders on innocent people to gained immortallity, destruction of his Horcruxes would render him mortal once more and he cannot move on to afterlife due to his mutilated soul trapped in Limbo, something that Harry discovered when he entered Limbo. Internet ? Category:About Villains